


Second Chances (Elsa X Female reader)

by SnowAndFlakes



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Adult Content, Angst, Drama, F/F, F/M, Love/Hate, Mild Smut, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:05:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3894034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowAndFlakes/pseuds/SnowAndFlakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would you do if love appears again into your life the second time? Would you accept it or not? </p><p>After she left and bad things happen, you started to move on and decided to create a new life when suddenly she returns back into your life and unexpected things are about to happen.</p><p>(Elsa X Female reader)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_You knocked at her apartment door several times as you called her name repeatedly. You were soaking wet because of the rain that was pouring outside but you didn't care, what matters to you right now was Elsa._

_You didn't know what happened. These past few days Elsa had been ignoring you at the campus, even outside of the school. You messaged her and did whatever you can to know what was bothering the platinum blonde girl. But, Elsa didn't even respond to your emails and kept on ignoring you. She was doing her job perfectly._

_Until earlier, you cornered your girlfriend before she had the chance to escape from you, but now you wouldn't let that happen. You waited where Elsa had been secretly leaving the campus until you saw her and grabbed her hand._

_She was utterly surprise as to why you found her escaping place. Before she could even stop you, you were already dragging her to your car. Though, Elsa tried to pull her hand away from your grasp, you only tightened your hold onto her._

_"(Y/n), let me go." Her voice croaked as you gently pushed her against your car, placing both of your hands on either side of her shoulder so she wouldn't escape from you this time._

_"No." You stated as you stared into her blue eyes, "We need to talk, why are you ignoring me?" You asked as your eyes softened._

_Elsa looked away and turned her attention to the ground._

_"(Y/n), I don't have time for this. J-Just let me go we could talk next time." She stammered._

_"Well you should have time right now because I want to know Elsa. You've been avoiding me! I deserve to know why, did I do something wrong?" You asked as you took hold of her hand and squeezed it._

_Elsa still didn't want to meet your gaze._

_"Y-You didn't do wrong...just...please...I-I need to go home." She whispered and tried to push you away but you only pressed yourself against her._

_"Then tell me what's wrong Elsa. I don't know what's happening."_

_"Not now, (Y/n)." Her voice was firm this time but still laced with nervousness and uneasiness, "I said I don't have time...will y-you please give me space for now? I need to be alone."_

_You were about to open your mouth to say something again when you studied Elsa, you closed your mouth. She looked very scared like you were about to hurt her. Noticing this, you slowly took a step backward and sighed._

_"S-Sorry." You said to her and glanced away. You knew Elsa has anxiety and panic attacks, you didn't want to see her again like that, "I'm sorry."_

_Elsa finally looked up and when she stared at you she felt a pang of guilt and pain inside her chest. She swallowed hard and fixed her dress as she took a step back away from your car._

_The actions and gestures of Elsa were all knew to you. You knew something was off, something wrong was happening to her._

_"I-I need to go." She stuttered and stood there still, unsure what to do next. She was your girlfriend right? Then why she was so distant to you?_

_'I don't deserve her.' Elsa thought to herself and felt a pain. She turned around and ready to leave when you called her name, softly this time._

_"Then...at least let me drive you home? Instead of taking a cab? I-I mean if you want or i-if that's okay with you."_

_Elsa shut her eyes and clenched her jaw. Elsa does have a car, her parents gave her as a gift, it was obvious that she came from a rich family. But she didn't know how to use it so she always take a cab._

_'A ride to my apartment won't hurt you Elsa. She is your girlfriend!' She thought._

_You stood there waiting for her answer, until the blonde spun around and went inside your car, walking past you. You smiled despite of her cold persona._

_Well, after that day, Elsa was avoiding you again until you got tired and went to her apartment one week later._

_"Elsa..." You tiredly called her name as you leaned your forehead against her door, "Please? Open the door? Talk to me."_

_Silence._

_Again._

_"Elsa...I'm tired...please just open this door and let's talk. Tell me what's bothering you." You pleaded._

_Silence._

_"Open. This. Door."_

_Silence._

_"Elsa." You closed your eyes, you could feel you were running out of patience._

_Silence._

_"Damn it! Elsa - "_

_The door creaked open. You nearly loose your balance and you immediately took a step back and saw Elsa._

_She opened the door, yes, but only a little and the first thing you saw was her puffy red eyes._

_You panicked, eyes widening._

_"Oh god, are you okay? Why are you crying? Elsa let me come in and take - "_

_The blonde tightened her hold on the doorknob as she spoke, eyes becoming cold as ice._

_You stopped._

_"Elsa?"_

_"We're over." She said, there was no emotion in her voice._

_"W-What?" You felt your heart dropped._

_"I'm breaking up with you." She stated firmly._

_You stood still, "You're breaking up with me?" You gulped, "Can you hear yourself?"_

_Elsa looked down and gripped the door, "Yes." She said and looked up at you, "We're over so I think you should go." She took a step back, closing the door but your hand pushed it gently open._

_Elsa looked at you again. Her heart shattered like glass._

_"W-Why?" Was your only word. Because you didn't know what was happening, why she was breaking up with you. Everything fine, happy, okay.....until now..._

_"Because I don't feel anything for you anymore, I was wrong." She swallowed, "That's why."_

_"B-But I love you Elsa...y-you know that -"_

_"Good bye (Y/n)."_

* * *

Your eyes snapped open as the alarm rang loudly beside you, making you groan.

You sat up and turned off before you flopped back to your bed with a sigh.

You palmed your face.

You dreamt of it again. Of all the dreams, why that part?

You rubbed your eyes as you checked your phone. 

"Time for work, (Y/n). Don't be lazy." You said and sat up again.

Taking a quick bath because you knew you would be late even though you alarmed your clock early, you immediately finished preparing yourself and went to work...

* * *

 

"Didn't sleep well?" 

You looked up from the table to see your redhead friend smiling at you while walking to your table. You noticed she was carrying few documents and you sighed.

"You can say that." You rubbed your forehead, "Yes...just another bad dream." You muttered.

Anna stared at you before she settled herself beside you.

"You okay?" She asked, voice sounded concern.

You smiled at her reassuringly, "Yep, I'm fine." You said, "So what do we have now?"

Anna snapped back into reality when you expectantly stared at her. She immediately handed you the papers and told you your other appointments for next week and next month.

Then, you weren't listening to anymore as your mind drifted back to your dream.

It had been five years since she disappeared from your life. As much as you wanted to move on, part of you still couldn't forget her, but you were doing your best to move on...it was just...really hard.

After that, you tried to open your heart once again, to love someone new again, but heart wasn't ready yet. Some part of it was still healing. All those scars and pain she did to you.

It still hurt.

"(Y/n)?"

"Yes?" You said and looked at Anna.

"Did you hear me?" She asked.

"Yes." You said and sighed. Anna nodded her head reluctantly before she handed you the documents and strode outside of your office.

"Damn this brain." You cursed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics means flashback! :)  
> Here you go :)

_The first time you saw her was in the first day of school in college. Someone might say it was probably one of those cliche moments, but hey, that really was your first encounter with her._

_It was your first day in school as a college student, seating inside of your car, waiting for your friends, in fact you were early today. Talking about your first day, it wasn't nice, yes, because it was raining pretty hard that day. You were glad that you were always ready because you bought your umbrella with you today, but you weren't planning on getting soaked under the heavy rain. So, you sat there and waited until it slows as you glanced around the campus. You were parked at the parking area! Humming softly as you listened to the radio, that was until your eyes caught something at the main entrance of the campus._

_You paused for a moment and watched as a cab stopped by it and a tall, white girl with platinum blonde hair came out, covering her head using her notes and things above her head as she hurriedly walked inside._

_"She doesn't have any umbrella with her." You talked to yourself as you watched her, struggling, not to mention she was wearing a pretty blue dress and now she was soaking wet under the rain. You felt bad for this poor girl thouogh._

_"Oh shit." You muttered under your breath as your eyes widened in surprise, seeing the platinum blonde girl suddenly slipped on her shoe, causing for her to fall on the ground and her belongings scattered to the wet floor._

_In instinct, you immediately grabbed your umbrella and dashed outside of your car as you ran towards her direction. As you neard, you could hear her muttering and cursing things as she struggled to pick up her belongings._

_You frowned and stood behind the woman, sheilding her using your umbrella as the woman suddenly froze when she noticed there weren't a droplets of rain pouring on her anymore._

_"Hey, do you need help?" You asked kindly as you knelt beside her and started to help her pick up her things._

_Finally, she looked at your direction and for a moment you were frozen in place._

_You didn't have any idea that this woman was beautiful._

_You were snapped back into reality when the girl cleared her throat as small blush crept to her cheeks. She tucked a stray of hair behind her ear as she resumed fixing her things._

_"U-Um...well not really...b-but thanks. I-I mean, of course." She stammered and you smiled a little as you handed her back her things._

_Gathering all of her notes, the platinum blonde girl was about to stand up when she suddenly hissed in pain._

_"Ouch."_

_You reluctantly draped an arm around her shoulder when you saw that her ankle was bleeding a bit._

_"Come on, this rain won't stop until midnight." You tried to joke and when she only smiled and let you helped her, you smiled back at her._

_You brought her back to your car, since you knew she couldn't walk any further, plus the nearest shelter was your car. You unlocked the door and gently guided her inside until she was settled comfortably before you closed the door and rushed to the driver's seat._

_Once you were inside, the blonde looked at you almost shyly._

_"T-Thank you." She muttered._

_You only grinned at her, "It's no problem! I'm glad to help. Here." You said and handed her your jacket. You didn't have any towel or something that might help her to wipe herself, so you gave it instead, but hey, it was clean!_

_"You can use that to wipe yourself, don't worry it's clean." You said._

_The other girl just stared at you for a moment before she quietly nodded her head and wiped herself. You looked away, the last thing you wanted to do was to make her uncomfortable, plus this girl seemed to be scared all the time, like she wasn't used talking to other people. But hey, she's so pretty._

_'Okay, where the hell that come from?' You thought._

_"How badly your ankle hurts?"_

_She stopped moving and looked at you then down to slightly bleeding ankle. She blushed again._

_"A little, it hurts, but not too much." She answered in a small voice that you had to lean in closer a bit just to hear you, but of course you didn't do that._

_You nodded your head, "We can go to the clinic later when the rain stops before that can get any worse." You cleared your throat and felt a blush on your cheeks, "I-I mean j-just to make sure, ya know" You chuckled a bit, almost awkwardly._

_Then the girl only smiled at you first before she cleared her throat again, "I'm Elsa, by the way." She introduced herself, "Elsa Arendelle."_

_Soon, you found yourself smiling, sticking out your hand towards her._

_"I'm (Y/n), (Y/n) (L/n)....nice to meet you Elsa."_

_Elsa, the girl, who was in front of you only stared at your hand. At first you thought something was wrong and was about to pull it away when you suddenly felt her shaking hand grabbed yours._

_She looked at you, then a friendly smile tugged on her lips._

_"I-It's nice to meet you too, (Y/n)."_

_Damn._

_It was nice to hear her saying your name, this beautiful woman in front you immediately caught your interest._

_And you knew that day was the start of something new...and would change your life forever._


	3. Chapter 3

_"What happened to her dear?"_

_The nurse asked whose name was, Gerda. She looked up at you while she was fixing Elsa's ankle._

_You shook your head and tear your eyes away from the blonde. You didn't know you have been staring at her for almost an hour, you were glad that the blonde didn't notice this._

_But before you could even tell the story, Elsa cleared her throat and glanced at the old woman._

_"I...I slipped. It was raining and I was running when suddenly I slipped." She muttered almost shyly but the nurse didn't seem to mind. You sighed as you crossed your arms, leaning against the wall as you watched them both._

_"Well, next time you should be careful okay?" She said just in time she finished treating the blonde's ankle. Gerda motioned at you to come closer and you did._

_Gerda turned to face you, "What's your name, darling?"_

_"(Y/n), ma'am."_

_Gerda nodded her head, gesturing Elsa who was trying to stand up but she couldn't because she was still hissing in pain._

_"Would you mind to usher her to wherever Miss Elsa's room is?" She asked kindly at you, of course you nodded your head, smiling, "Because she can't walk properly - "_

_"O-Oh no...it's...it's fine." Elsa said as she tried to stand up but only to fall a little, gald you were already standing beside her and you caught the blonde._

_"What can you say, Miss (Y/n)?" Gerda asked you, ignoring the blonde because it was too obvious that she couldn't walk._

_You grinned, "It's fine by me. I would like to help my friend."_

_By hearing this, Elsa's head jerked towards you. Her icy blue eyes were wide in disbelief. You arched an eyebrow at her._

_'Something the matter?' You thought._

_Gerda clapped her hands and smiled at you, "Well then you can take her out of here."_

_Nodding your head, you gently took Elsa's arm and slowly guided her outside of the room._

_She turned her head slightly at you, a small blush appeared to her cheeks._

_"T-Thank you...but you don't have to, really." She said._

_"It's fine, don't worry besides we're friends, right?" You asked hopeful, you really wanted her to be your friend. There was just something about her you couldn't tell. Plus, she seemed to be so...lonely._

_"F-Friends?" She stammered, eyes widening again, "What - "_

_You gulped, panicking by her reaction, "I-... Of course! I-If you only want to, ya' know." You chuckled nervously as you glanced away, embarrassed._

_Silence._

_You could feel the blush crept up to your cheeks, suddenly regretting that you say those words. Maybe you were too forward? What if Elsa didn't want to be your friend at all?_

_'Stupid!' You thought, 'You helped her yes, but that doesn't mean she wanted to be your friend idiot!'_

_Frowning, you started to think of a way to save yourself. You swallowed and glanced sideways at the blonde._

_You didn't even notice that she started to open her mouth to respond -_

_"Where's your room?" You asked suddenly, your voice wasn't lively unlike earlier._

_The blonde looked away and thought for a moment, though she noticed your sudden change of behavior._

_"Second floor, room 206." She replied quietly._

_You nodded your head and brought her to her room. Until both of you reached it you remained silent._

_You entered inside and noticed a few students sitting and talking to their new friends. Elsa said she wanted to seat at the back of the class room and you complied and bring her there._

_The blonde sighed in relief once she was seated, you handed her back all of her belongings before you offered her a small smile, taking a few steps away from her._

_"T-Thank you." She said._

_You shrugged your shoulders, "You're welcome uh..." You siad and slowly started to walk away again, "I'll see you around...I guess...It's nice meeting you...uh have a great day."_

_And with that you turned around and headed towards the door, you didn't know Elsa was watching you intently until you were out of sight._

* * *

"Ouch! Not so hard! Be careful!"

Anna cried as she slapped your hand. You winced and glared at her.

"Why the hell did you ran all the way here?! I told you to wait for Kai." You groaned as you tightened your hold to her aching foot, Anna winced.

"Hey!"

"Answer me, Anna." You sighed and started to massage her foot.

Anna frowned and crossed her arms, "I panicked okay, when you messaged me and told me that you were hungry and plus your driver Kai was too damn slow." Anna answered and glanced down on you. She couldn't believe it in her eyes that the famous, singer and song writer was kneeling in front of her and massaging her aching foot.

Shen then giggled and you looked up when you heard her.

"What's so funny?" You asked with your arched eyebrow.

Anna shook her head, "Nothing, nothing - ouch!"

"I knew what were you thinking." You huffed and rolled your eyes, pushing her foot away from your lap which earned a surprised gasp from Anna.

"What food did you buy for me?" You asked casually, ignoring the fiesty redhead.

"Chinese food." She whimpered, hands carressing her foot.

You chuckled and sat at the small table, "Great thanks when you're done there you can join me."

"I fucking hate you." She mumbled glaring at your back. Her eyes then found your pillow, where you were resting a while ago before she arrived. An idea popped inside her head and she smirked, ready to hit you using the pillow...

"Oh, but you love me. Correct me if I'm wrong, you told me that you have a crush on me." You stated cheekily.

Anna blushed furiously behind you. Frozen in place.

"W-What....I-I...no! You - "

_"(Y/n) you're ready in ten minutes!"_

You sighed and looked up.

"Got it!"

* * *

She was sitting in her small couch inside her apartment, a cup of hot chocolate atop of the coffee table, untouched, in fact it was starting to get cold.

She sighed soflty as her eyes were trained on the television. She was barely moving. Arms wrapped around her stomach.

Her breath hitched when the host of the tv show suddenly introduced the person she knew she was longing to see again in person.

"(Y-Y/n)...." She whispered brokenly as your face appeared in the television.

Her heart was aching when she saw you smiling, she weren't the reason of that smile anymore and she felt something stabbed inside her chest.

A single tear fell from her eyes and she quickly grabbed the remote control and turned it off.

It was painful.

She closed her eyes and lay on the couch, her apartment was dark, save for the opened window, welcoming the sunlight.

She felt so alone.

For the first time in her life, she wanted to feel the warmth of your body next to her...again. Only if she could turn back the time.

She didn't notice she was crying, feeling exhausted all of a sudden.

"I-I'm sorry (Y/n)." She sobbed as her hand grasped the pendant snowflake.


	4. Chapter 4

_"Yow, (Y/n) there's a blonde hottie behind your back." Merida whispered at you, her eyes darting over your shoulder before she took a bite of her sandwhich._

_All of your friends gave you a cheeky grin and a wink, all of them knew you were attracted to girls. With confused facial expression, you wiped your mouth using your hand as you looked over your shoulder. Standing in the middle of the Cafeteria, was no other than Elsa, she was looking at you and had a nervous smile on her face._

_Suddenly, you felt a big hand playfully smacking your arm. "Damn, (Y/n) where did you get that one? She's hot!" Kristoff exclaimed._

_You groaned and immediately stood up from your seat, "We're nothing Kristoff, now if you'll excuse me." You sad, grabbing your jacket and leaving your friends before you went to Elsa._

_Sighing deeply, you looked at her, "Uh...hi?" You started._

_Elsa bit her lip and looked down, "Hello, (Y/n)." Elsa said._

_"Anything I can do for you?" You asked with a small smile as you ducked your head, trying to meet her gaze. You saw a blush appeared on her cheeks and you felt a little pleased because of that._

_"A-Actually, I...I was wondering if - "_

"She wants to sleep with you!" _Kristoff's voice yelled at you and Elsa, making you blush even more than the blonde._

_Swallowing deeply, you quickly grabbed Elsa's hand and dragged her to an empty table far away from your friends._

_"S-Sorry about that...he's such a dork all the time." You told her embarrissingly as you and Elsa took a seat across from each other. Elsa was stll blushing but she managed to giggle, and boy, was that the most beautiful sound you've ever heard in your life?_

_Clearing your throat, you awkwardly scratched your neck, "Anyway, what were you saying a while ago?"_

_Smiling at you bashfully, Elsa gulped, " I...mean...I was wondering if...we could still be friends?" She whispered._

_"Are you kidding me?" Was your quick reply, you then beamed happily, "Elsa, of course! I'd love to be your friend!" You exclaimed, because who wouldn't want to befriend with Elsa Arendelle?_

_A happy sigh escaped from her lips, "T-Thank you." Elsa said._

_"You should come to my place!" You blurted out and noticed the blonde stiffened, "I-I mean if you want. Me and my friends are having a small party there, you know. Watch movies, order pizza and stuffs ..." You averted your gaze at her as you waited for her reply._

_"O-Okay, I'll try..but..." You looked up with a smile and frowned after you saw Elsa glancing at her watch, "I should be going, it's my next class already." Elsa said standing up and she smiled at you._

_"I'll see you around, (Y/n)" And with that, the blonde left but not before she handed you a piece of paper with her number written on it. Your face broke into a childish grin._

_"Goodness! I have her number!" You screamed and didn't care if everyone was looking at you, some even looked at you with a smile others were not. You quickly ran back to your friends as you smacked your hand in front of the table, in front of Kristoff who yelped in surprise._

_The blonde guy smirked at you, "I see, you're going to sleep - " "She gave me her number, Kristoff!" You said and grabbed his shoulders, "I'm so happy!"_

_At the entrance of the Cafeteria, you weren't aware of Elsa, who was looking at you with a smile on her lips.  Actually she heard  and saw everything._

* * *

 

"Kristoff?" Your eyes widened as you looked at your old friend. It had been three years since you last saw him. Kristoff grinned as he stood up from his seat with a smirk on his face. Earlier that day during your practice for your upcoming concert, Anna told you that there was someone you knew back from college and said that you were his friend. Now, you were there in the restaurant with your no other, dorky friend, Kristoff.

Anna and a few crew of your team was seated a little far away from your table. "Miss me?" He said.

"Damn yes it's been three years!" You said and gave him a smack on his shoulder instead of a hug. Kristoff whined and smacked you back playfully before you two settled down to take a seat. However, you noticed a vacant seat beside him and thought that maybe there was one more friend that would arrive later. Damn, you didn't care who it was, this meant reunion!

"Hell, (Y/n)! You're famous now! I cannot believe this." He exclaimed and smiled at you.

You smiled back, "Neither do I." You said and took the menu, "What do you want? My treat." You said and winked at him.

"I want steak and potatoes." He said with laugh.

"And carrots." You added and both of you shared a laugh.

You two were taking orders while talking to each other. Kristoff talked a bit of himself, he was now designer and was working with big companies. You were happy for him, you asked him multiples of questions and Kristoff asked you the same until your orders arrived. Time had passed and you glanced down to your watch. The lunch break was over and you have to get back to work. So you gave Kristoff your number and told him that you'd love to hang out with him again. You gave him one last hug and was ready to o when suddenly, he caught your arm. You looked back to him.

"Yes Kristoff?" You asked, confused.

He let go of you and took a sit again, nervously looking down, "Could you stay here for...like five minutes, please?"

You blinked your eyes and hesitantly nodded your head. You signaled Anna and your team to wait up and they obeyed. You took your seat once again and looked at your friend.

"What's it Kristoff?"

He sighed and didn't answer you at first as he pulled out his phone. You continued to look at him. Kristoff withdrew his phone and crossed his arms, quiet, His sudden change of demeanor left you confused even more.  Before you could even talk, he spoke.

"She's here...." He started, licking his lips, "She wants to talk to you."

You drew your eyebrows together, "Who do you mean, she?" you asked. He looked up and Kristoff glanced over your shoulder just in time you heard a bell rang as the door opened to the restaurant. 

"Her." He said, pointing behind your back. Reluctantly, you slowly glanced behind you and what you saw made your heart stopped. Your face fell and suddenly your mind recalled everything from the past. You swallowed the lump in your throat as she walked towards your table timidly.

You turned around and looked at Kristoff, your face was no longer happy unlike earlier.

Kristoff sighed and looked away, "I'm sorry but...she wanted to see you." You didn't say anything as _her_ , Elsa, pulled out the seat and sat beside Kristoff. She was wearing a simple blue tank top accompanied with black skinny jeans, her platinum blonde hair was tied up in a messy bum. You sighed deeply as you drifted your eyes to your hands. As much as you hate to admit this, she was still beautiful like before.

Looking up, you glanced at her, "Long time no see, Elsa." You said and felt a stabbed in your chest when you said her name, for the first time these past five years.

Elsa flinched a little before she took all of her courage and finally, she looked into your eyes. They weren't warm and welcoming anymore, unlike before. And it was a painful sight because all she could see in your eyes were sadness, hurt, pain...and anger, And for a moment there, Elsa knew that there was no chance for her to bring back all the good memories with you.

But, she would try, she wouldn't loose hope. Because she wanted to be part of your life once again.


	5. Chapter 5

Kristoff cleared his throat as he stood up and glanced at the both of you.

Elsa, who was looking at her hands as she nervously played with it while you, you are just casually staring at her then back to Kristoff.

"I should leave you two." Kristoff said before he patted Elsa's shoulder, "I'll wait for you in the car." He whispered but you heard this.

Elsa nodded her head a little but didn't look up at him.

You watched Kristoff as he walked away from your table towards the entrance and went outside.

Your eyes then went back to Elsa. You studied her face for a while and you noticed how uncomfortable and nervous she was. But what you didn't expect to see was the snowflake pendant you gave to her back then when she was still in a relationship with you.

Why was she still wearing that? 

Suddenly you felt something stabbed in your chest but you quickly pushed the feelings away. It had been five years, you were already moved on and forgot everything about the past, the pain, including her. So there was no reason to feel such things, right?

Drifting your eyes away from the snowflake pendant, you finally looked up at her only to find out she was staring at you.

Elsa swallowed the lump in her throat as you looked back at her. It was obvious that those eyes weren't the same anymore back then when she stared at you. Everything changed, a lot of things changed.

Before she could even speak, Elsa noticed a red head girl looking at your back while walking to your direction.

She looked down.

Anna warily glanced at the platinum blonde girl until she was standing beside you.

"(Y/n), are you ready to go or what?" She asked as her hand touched your shoulder. Elsa noticed this.

You looked at her then smiled, "I'm just going to talk with a friend here. Give me another five minutes?" You asked.

Anna sighed and nodded her head, slightly squeezing your shoulder before she let go of it.

"Sure. I'm just right there waiting." Anna said as she reluctantly walked away. Leaving you and the blonde.

"S-So...how are you?"

Before you could even look at Elsa, she spoke finally. Her voice trembling. For a moment there, you wondered if she was still having her panic attack.

You turned your attention back to her as you clasped your hands atop of the table.

"I'm good. Very good." You replied simply, "Life is better, how about you?"

Elsa looked down again, her hands were slightly shaking.

"I-I'm...it's not good." She muttered, "I mean...there's n-nothing eventful happened to m-me."

You nodded your head at that. 

You sighed and leaned your back against your chair.

Elsa was still refusing to look at you and somehow you were getting irritated by it.

You chuckled, "So tell me, why you're here all of the sudden?" You asked, straight to the point causing Elsa to flinch a little. 

She was about to open her mouth but you cut her off.

"Because if you're here to explain why you suddenly disappeared..." You chuckled again with a shake of your head, "I don't get your point. I mean...you don't have to, really."

"I-It's not that!"." Elsa defended herself though you were right. She finally looked up and stared into your eyes.

You raised an eyebrow at her, "Really?" You asked as you leaned forward, "I know you too well Elsa." You said as your eyes looked at the pendant snowflake then back to her, "You're here to apologize right? And you're still wearing that, why?" You said sharply.

Elsa's eyes watered as her hand quickly reached for your hand across the table. She caught it and grabbed it tightly.

The contact made you flinch and froze at the same time. You tried to pull it away but Elsa only tightened her hold onto you.

"Please let me explain..." Elsa pleaded, her voice shaking, "Please, (Y/n) I-I just want to say - "

"I don't have time for this." You said and tried to pull your hand but Elsa refused to let it go, "Elsa, let go of my hand." You told her but the blonde only shook her head.

"There's a reason why I left! I didn't want to leave." She said, you sighed, "Just please let's talk."

"And what?" You snapped back at her, gaze hardening, "After that what?"

"I-I was hoping w-we could amend things and start over again." She said causing you to look at her in disbelief.

"Are you crazy?" You exclaimed as you finally managed to pull your hand away from hers, "Didn't you think that it had been five years and I finally moved on?"

"W-What?" Elsa's eyes widened.

You shook your head and looked at her, "Elsa, everything about us." You gestured your hand, "Was over the moment you left me. I moved on." You said.

"(Y/n)." Elsa whispered as a single tear fell from her eyes. The sight before you broke your heart a little inside.

"So, enough of this. I have important things to do." You said and stood up.

"B-But I still love you."

You froze.

You heard that small voice of hers. 

Was it true?

No. She left you right? Of course there was a reason! She was only coming back to you because you were famous right now.

You shook your head and continued to walk away. You walked past at Anna who was now running behind you along with your team.

Elsa watched you go. She wanted to follow you but even if she did that you would only ignore her.

She wiped away her tears and took her bag with her when she noticed that everyone was looking at her. Elsa went outside and quickly looked for Kristoff.

She found his car and quickly entered inside.

Kristoff's eyes widened and looked at her.

"Elsa! What happened?!" He asked frantically.

Elsa shook her head, "S-She's not...she doesn't feel the same way anyomore." She choked.

"What? What do you mean?"

"She moved on Kristoff." Elsa said and looked at him, her eyes were red and puffy, "She doesn't love me anymore. It's too late! This is my fault."

Kristoff reached for her hand and sighed, "I don't believe that." He said.

Elsa's head turned at him, "What?"

"She'a my bestfriend Elsa. I know her too well." He smiled a little at her, "Did she said that she doesn't love you anymore?"

Elsa shook her head while wiping her tears away.

"Then she still loves Elsa."

She didn't say anything. Instead she looked outside and looked at the place where you left.

"I don't know Kristoff." She whispered sadly.

"Hey."Kristoff tapped her shoulder, "We're not going to give up okay? We're gonna win your girl back." He said.

Elsa just closed her eyes as new tears fel from her eyes.

"O-Okay."


	6. Chapter 6

_It had been months and you and Elsa were now close as best friends. Since the day you invited her to your mini party among with your friends the blonde girl was hanging with you and your group more often. Even though she was reluctantly at first, you could see that she was willing to make friends with you and the others and that made you smile. You and Elsa often eat together and see each other and that simple friendship was starting to bloom as you get to know her better. You discovered that the blonde was rich because her father was a business man even her mother that was why she was taking business major in college. Though, the blonde wasn't happy with that, because what she really wanted was like your course._

_ You were taking music major in college. As the time goes by, you were starting to realize that you were developing not just a crush on Elsa...but something more. You couldn't get enough of her laugh, her smile, her smell and most of all her eyes, those blue eyes that seemed to hypnotize you whenever you stare at her. But you were keeping it to yourself because you didn't know what the blonde would feel if she ever discovered about it. For now, you were content with Elsa being your friend.  _

_ Now, there was no classes and you were going to surprise the blonde in her apartpment. These past few days Elsa wasn't messaging you and you were starting to get worried so you decided to visit her.  _

_ You were carrying a box of pizza and two hot chocolate drink for you and Elsa. You smiled when you were finally standing in front of her door. Lifting your hand, you knocked. "Elsa?'  _

_ There was no answer, so you knocked again. _

_ "Elsa it's me, (Y/n)." You heard a sound inside following a series of footsteps before the door was opened. You looked up and smiled to see Elsa's eyes were red and puffy, your smile faded. _

_ "(Y-Y/n)? What are you doing here?" She asked as she.sniffed, she looked away to wipe those tears and looked back to you again. _

_ You bit your lip, "Uh...to surprise you? Er...can I come in?"  _

_ Elsa's eyes widened a bit and she quickly invited you inside, "Yes please."  _

_ You went inside and put the food you brought on her table before you turned and looked at her worriedly.  _

_ "Elsa are you alright?" You asked as you walked towards her. Elsa hugged herself and looked down, "I-I'm fine...don't worry about me." She muttered.  _

_ You stopped in front of her as you reluctantly reached for her arm then to her hand, "You know...you can talk to me right? I'm your friend." You whispered. You watched as Elsa closed her eyes as she started to cry again. The sight before you made your heart ache so you gently enveloped the blonde around your arms.  _

_ Elsa quickly buried her face into her neck as she cried. "Talk to me. I will listen, I won't judge you or anything. I'm right here Els." You muttered to her ear just in time you felt Elsa's arm tightened around your waist.  _

_ "Let's sit." You said and pulled the blonde with you as the both of you sat on her couch. Elsa was still wrapped herself around you.  _

_ "What's wrong?" You said as you pulled a little away from her to look at her face.  _

_ Elsa sniffed and looked up to your eyes. "M-My....mom...she's....s-she's...dead." She whimpered and started to cry again, harder this time. _

_ Your eyes widened, "Oh Elsa...I-I'm sorry." You said and hugged her even more.  _

_ Elsa shook her head, "I-I don't know what to do anymore without her, (Y/n)."  She cried softly this time, "I-I can't..." _

_ "Sshhh. Just let that out Elsa." You cooed, "I'm here, I'm right here." You had Elsa in your arms for like, two hours but you didn't care. _

_ You waited until the blonde wasn't crying anymore. You asked her what happened but Elsa decided that she didn't want to talk about it so you didn't push it. You glanced at your clock and noticed that it was getting late. Elsa saw this. _

_ "(Y/n)?" She called you softly, you looked down, "C-Can...c-can you stay here? For tonight? Please."  _

_ You smiled and nodded your head without hesitation. "Of course."  _

_ Then after that, you didn't know what happened, you just found yourself leaning and rested your forehead against hers. Elsa closed her eyes and sighed, "Thank you."  _

_ "Anything for you Els." You watched Elsa while her eyes were closed. You brought your other hand and carefully caressed her face. Elsa slowly opened her eyes and you found yourself staring back to her. Then suddenly, you were leaning to her until you felt your lips against hers. It was soft actually.  _

_ You lingered there for a moment and waited if Elsa would pull away, but she didn't. Part of your brain told you that you shouldn't done that because you weren't sure what Elsa think about you, but you just couldn't help it. So you kissed her. When you pulled away, you nervously glanced at her then looked away. Elsa didn't say anything but she returned her head on your chest and closed her eyes.  _

_ You swallowed, 'I think I love you.' You thought. _

* * *

_ "B-But I still love you." _

You closed your eyes and leaned your head on the couch. What Elsa said was still replaying inside your head. Different emotions were swirling inside you, but why? You shouldn't feel confused by what she said. 

You let out a soft groan as you turned of the television. 

"She left you idiot. She left you without a word. Now stop thinking about her. She's not important now." You muttered to yourself.

Suddenly, Anna appeared to the living room carrying to plates. "Here! Dinner is ready!" She announced happily as she flopped herself beside you, nearly knocking out the plates, "Oops." 

You didn't look at her but you took her offering. Anna started to eat her own food as she glanced at you.

She cleared her throat, " So....she's...your college sweetheart?" She asked you.

You rolled your eyes. "Ex, college sweetheart. Can we not talk about this?" You said irritably. 

Anna frowned, "Why not?"

"Because I said so." 

"You really hate her, don't you?" 

You sighed as you absentmindedly toyed your food, "Very much." You whispered, "Just please, let's not talk about her. " 

Anna didn't say anything after that. She studied you for a while and noticed how sad your eyes were. She knew that you still love that girl, but there was hatred too. Anna looked away and swallowed her food, ignoring the feeling of how jealous she was.


	7. Chapter 7

Pulling off your headphones as Anna opened the door to your room, You walked past her and flopped yourself on the couch.

Anna was surfing on your facebook fanpage, fustrated.

"Why did you have to fired them?!" Anna groaned and sat beside the couch with you.

You closed your eyes and shrugged your shoulders.

"Actually I didn't. It was Tadashi who fired them not me."

"But Tadashi told me you were complaining about them!" The redhead looked away from her phone to glare at you, "They were great back up singers (Y/n)! They've been working for you for like what? 5 years? maybe 6 or 7?!" She sighed and threw her hands up to the air.

You finally opened your eyes and stared at Anna.

"Why are you so affected by this?" You asked with a raised eyebrow. 

Anna pouted and looked away, "They're like my friends in this team you know." She murmured.

You rolled your eyes with a smile before you sat up and grabbed the redhead, "Aw you're being adorable again Anna." You cooed as you hugged her and tug her with you, "Everything is fine! Yes they were fired but in a nice and kind way! You know Tadashi!" You said, shaking Anna a little.

Anna was still looking away from you with her arms crossed, pouting.

Now this time you were laughing a little.

Anna huffed and looked at you, "Why are you laughing?" She asked irritated, seeing you smiling and giggling as if you and Tadashi didn't fire her friends, "Stop that you dork!"

You finally stood up and was about to grab Anna's hand when suddenly she stood up as well and frowned at you before walking towards the door.

"Anna?"

"I'll see you later tonight." She said and slummed the door shut.

You sighed and scratched the back of your head before realizing that Anna was pissed now because of you.

Returning back to the couch, you grabbed your phone and ordered a pizza instead.

Doing nothing inside your room but to wait, Your mind wandered back again.

(Flashback)

You remembered waking up with a start, you realized you weren't home. You were in Elsa's home.

You quickly glanced beside you to find the bed empty. You remembered Elsa ushering you to her bedroom and she said she wanted to sleep beside you. You let her do it because honestly who wouldn't want to cuddle with Elsa?

Now, it was morning. You quickly sat up and went towards the door.

You walked downstairs while fixing your hair and you saw Elsa at the kitchen preparing a breakfast for you and for her.

You went to her and leaned against the kitchen table.

"Good morning." You said.

This caused Elsa to jump a little. She looked over her shoulder to find you smiling at her. Elsa blushed as she cleared her throat before facing you.

"You woke up early. I-I was supposed to bring the food to the bedroom." She muttered shyly, looking down.

"I'm sorry. Uh do you want me to go back.....?" You said as you pointed her bedroom.

Elsa giggled and shook her head before she grabbed your hand and now pulling you towards her.The action made you blush and nervous at the same time. 

Elsa didn't notice this because now she was hugging your waist as she rested her head on your chest.

The room remained silent. Your heart was beating a little bit fast because of Elsa's actions. But honestly, you were enjoying this.

Snapped back into realilty, you began to move your arms as you wrapped it around Elsa's shoulders.

The blonde smiled and closed her eyes.

"About last night....." She started.

"Hm?" You said.

"Thank you. I just wanna say...thank you." She murmured before slowly pulling away.

You looked at her then smiled, "It's nothing and you're welcome!"

Elsa's eyes remained on you as you noticed a faint blush on her cheeks again.

"A-And....actually about....t-the....you know...last night...." She stammered, biting her lower lip as she looked away from you.

You furrowed your eyebrows at her, "Uh last night?" You said and thought for a moment when Elsa nodded her head.

And like a flood, the memories from last night came back to your head. Your eyes widened a bit remembering what happened. You looked at Elsa who was still blushing and wasn't looking at you.

You opened your mouth to speak, "I-I look...I'm s-sorry if I did that...I-I was out of my mind I g-guess....so sorry if I k-kissed you last night. Oh my gosh I'm....damn I shouldn't..." By now you were scratching your head and started to pace back and forth, refusing to look at Elsa.

Elsa on the other hand was smiling a little as she followed you. Unaware of her presence, Elsa waited until you turn around. She grabbed your face and wasted no time as she smashed her lips to silence your ramblings.

In instinct, you held Elsa's waist and your eyes widened in surprise.

Before you could even kiss her back, to your dismay, Elsa pulled away, leaving you dumbstruck.

Elsa smiled at you shyly, "Is that alright?"

Nodding your head, you continued to look at her, feeling your mouth dry, "I-I....Elsa....d-do you like me or not?" You asked her, straight to the point, "Not in a friendly way of course."

For a split seconds, you noticed some hesitation in her eyes, but when she smiled again and nodded her head. Your heart calmed.

"I do." She replied, "I do like you (Y/n) more than a friend."

(end of flashback)

"Stupid...memories." You murmured and closed your eyes. You shook your head and sighed after.

Taking a look at your watch, you grabbed your phone and dialed Anna's number, "Damn she really is mad at me."

(line break)

"Elsa, aren't you hungry?" Kristoff asked, peeking his head inside Elsa's bedroom. The blonde was sitting on her chair, a laptop on her desk, her eyes were glued to the screen.

"Elsa?" Kristoff called again as he slowly stepped inside the blonde's room.

He heard Elsa letting out a small sigh. He looked at the blonde's back.

"Who is this Anna? Why they seem to be so close?" She said and looked over her shoulder to frowned at Kristoff.

Kristoff looked at Elsa's laptop and saw a picture of you and the redhead girl.

"Wow, she's kinda pretty. Anyway, if I'm mistaken she is (Y/n)'s P.A" He said, taking a seat beside Elsa.

Elsa was checking your instagram account and when she caught your pictures with Anna she felt something that made her uncomfortable seeing those pictures of you.

The blonde woman frowned even more, "Really? Her P.A? Do you think...that these two has a thing for...each other?" She asked quietly.

Kristoff glanced at Elsa and smiled a little, "I think they were just really close as friends. They've been working for years...so I think -"

"Does she know (Y/n) is interested in girls?" She said and ran a hand through her hair.

Kristoff blinked his eyes, "Er well yes that is for sure."

"Do you think (Y/n) find her attractive?" She mumbled, turning to face her laptop screen as she scrolled down.

"I...well...Maybe?"

"Do (Y/n) likes her?"

"I guess?"

"Or maybe she is crushing on her? I know (Y/n)." She worriedly bit her lip and looked at Kristoff, "Oh no Kristoff, what if (Y/n) and Anna are secretly - "

"I'm gonna stop you right there." Kristoff held up his finger, "She's not..they are not. Got it?"

"B-But - "

"Believe me..." Kristoff sighed, "(Y/n) still loves you."

Elsa didn't say anything and looked away. She returned her attention back to her laptop and clicked a picture where there is no Anna, but only you. She gazed at it longingly her hand touching the screen. Elsa sighed and swallowed.

"I really do hope Kristoff is right." She whispered brokenly.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hello? Tadashi?" You spoke as you turned away from your laptop screen.

It had been a long day and now you just got home from your practice session with your band. Until now Anna was ignoring you though you were making efforts so that she wouldn't ignore you anymore, still the redhead was being ignorant. So you just let her be alone, you knew the redhead couldn't keep herself away from you.

You heard noises at the background and Tadashi was laughing. By the way he was your manager.

"Oh hello (Y/n)! Are you home yet?" He asked.

Scratching your neck you said, "Yeah I just got home why? You need something?" You asked, looking back to your laptop, checking your instagram and facebook page your eyes glued to a particular name that was on your notification.

Elsa Arendelle liked your photo.

Elsa Arendelle liked your status.

Elsa Arendelle liked your video.

Blinking your eyes, you hesitantly clicked her profile and checked it.

"Good! I'm going to invite you here at my friend's bar, you know Adam beast right? He's a fan of yours! Would you like to come over for a minute?" He asked, his voice was a little bit loud.

Sighing you shook your head, "Um like really now? I'd love to but Tadashi I'm tired - "

"Yeah yeah I know! So do I! Look, if you go here we could have another sponsor for your upcoming concert in Norway." He said, "So are you coming?"

Clicking Elsa's profile photo, you stared at for a moment. She looked so shy on the picture but still managed to show her beautiful and kind personality. She was sitting on a bench, with a coffee in her hands smiling at the camera. It was during winter season.

Dumbfounded, your hand touched the screen without knowing, "Sure..I-I'm going to drop by Tadashi..." You paused for a monent, "But not without Anna." You said.

You heard Tadashi laughed, "Alright! But just so you know she's already in here." He chuckled, "So, I'm gonna message you the address and we'll wait for you here. See ya!"

"Okay." You spoke, "See you."

Putting down your phone, you leaned back on your chair as you crossed your arms. There were new notifications on your facebook page and one of the likers you have was Elsa.

Sighing, you stared at her photo again and shook your head a little, "Now what do you want from me Elsa? Why did you come back all of a sudden?"

(line break)

Arriving at the bar, you went out of your car without bothering to hide your face from people. You made your way inside the entrance and the guards quickly let you inside.

Pulling out your phone and ignoring the looks you were getting and some murmurs you dialed Tadashi's number.

"Hey Tadashi I'm here. Where are you guys?" You asked, eyes scanning the room.

"We're at the second floor to your right." He said.

"Okay bye." You said and pressed the end call, quickly making your way to the second floor.

Meanwhile what you didn't know was that Elsa and Kristoff were at the same bar too.

Kristoff worriedly looked at the blonde, "Elsa you don't have to drink that." He said, gently taking the shot away from her hand, "Look, we could try somewhere else."

Elsa giggled, "Kristoff we just got here and besides I just wanna try, I want to know the taste of it." She said and rolled her eyes, "And you forgot I work here for a meantime."

"You don't even drink alcoholic drinks." He said.

"I know. That's why I wanna try it." She smiled and took the shot, "Just one." She said Kristoff let her.

Just in time she was about to drink it, her eyes then landed on someone she'd been thinking about since the moment she came back.

"(Y-Y/n) is here." She swallowed, no longer interested to what she was holding.

Kristoff took his shot and followed Elsa's gaze, "What?" He asked and realized what Elsa was looking at, "Oh...what is she doing here?"

"I-I don't know Kristoff...s-should I go talk to her?" She asked, not looking at Kristoff but to you.

"I don't think you should. It looks like she's in a meeting or something that has to do with her job." Kristoff said and was now looking at you too as both them watched you shaking hands with some people.

Elsa brought her hand up to her hair, "She's still beautiful just like before." She spoke softly and Kristoff looked at her, "I really wish I could turn back the time where we were still together." She stared at you, feeling her heart melt just in time you smiled, "But now, we're in different worlds. I bet there are a lot of girls and boys wanting her just like I do."

"Hey." Kristoff placed a hand on Elsa's shoulder, "Don't worry Elsa. You can have (Y/n) back. It needs time. Besides, even if she's pretty famous now there is still the (Y/n) we both know before. She's still her." He said.

Elsa bit her lip, staring longingly at you, "I want her Kristoff I need her. I want to make things right again."

"And you can do it Elsa. I'll help you with her." He smiled at the blonde, "Everyone deserves a second chance."

Smiling a little, Elsa touched the pendant snowflake, "Yeah you're right."

(line break)

After Tadashi introduced you with his friend Adam Beast and a couplw of his friends you were now looking for Anna...

"Where are you?" You groaned and scanned the area.

"Looking for?" 

Turning to your side, a good looking guy smiled at you holding two alcoholic drink in his hands, "You are (Y/n) right? The one with the band?" He chuckled handing you his drink, "It's nice to meet you. I'm John."

"Thanks." You said and accpeted his offer just in time you saw Anna on the first floor, drinking all alone by herself, almost looking drunk, "Now, if you'll excuse me." You said and walked past him.

The guy frowned and shook his head.

(line break)

"Where is she going?" Elsa said and followed you secretly from behind, there was a distance between you and her. She followed your figure and amlost frowned when she saw you approaching the redhead girl who looked almost wasted.

"And that is Anna." She spoke, feeling a little jealous, "Of course her P.A" She swallowed.

But once she saw you touched Anna's shoulder and a look of concern in your eyes, she didn't know what to feel anymore. 

"I need to do something." She whispered.

(line break)

"Anna?" You gently touched Anna's shoulders, "What the hell happened to you?" You said, "You look wasted!"  
You quickly took the shot away from her hands and drink it so that she wouldn't complain anymore. Anna was drunk, she was hunched over the table.

"Whatcha doin here?" Anna looked up, her hair was slightly mess, "Are you following meeee?"

"Come on. I'll take you home."

"Nooo!" Anna pulled her hand back and crossed her arms. She looked away pouting.

"Oh come on!" You laughed and slightly tugged Anna's hair playfully, "Let's get you home big baby."

"I'm notshhh a baby!"

"Anna you're drunk come on." You sighed and wrapped an arm around her waist, "I'll tell Tadashi that we're going - "

"D-D you guys need help?"

With Anna wrapped around your left arm, and Anna was nothing but drunk, you looked at the person who spoke only to stop and stare at the woman standing in front of you.

"H-Hi (Y/n)." Elsa awkwardly said as she tucked a stray of hair behind her ear.

"Hello." You said and looked at Anna then back to her, "It's nice seeing you here by the way, but I need Anna to get her home."

"I-I can help. I mean, I can help you with her." Elsa quickly said, "W-We have a VIP room here a-and I think she could rest there for a while - "

"We?" You asked, raising an eyebrow at her, "You work here?"

"Y-Yes I do." She said.

You and Elsa looked at each other for a moment until you finally tear your eyes away from her.

"We should be going." You said and slowly walked past the blonde, "Thanks anyway." You held Anna securely around your arm and gently guided her.

"But, (Y/n) wait - "

"(Y/n) there you are!" Suddenly Tadashi came up behind Elsa and placed a hand on your shoulder, "Adam wants to see you again let's go."

You sighed, "Anna's drunk. I need to take her home - "

"There's a VIP room in here. We could let Anna stay there for a minute, Adam really needs to talk to you." said Tadashi.

"Alright fine I'll do it." You said and decided to go to the counter so you could checked in for a minute but Elsa had other plans.

"I-I can help you!" She blurted out, causing you and Tadashi to turn the attention to her, "Please follow me. I work here." She blushed.

You noticed Tadashi's gaze lingered at Elsa for a moment before he turned to you.

You felt slightly irritated by this.

"Okay, follow the womam. I'll wait for you here." Tadashi said.

Nodding your head, Elsa ducked her head and guided you. Somewhow she felt unfomfortable when the asian guy stared at her for a moment, something was off.

You glanced back at Tadashi only to see that he was checking out the blonde.

'What the hell is he looking at?!'

(line break)

"H-Here is the room." Elsa spoke, "I can take the bills later and y-yeah." She looked away as you ignored the blonde, you walked past her while now you were carrying Anna bridal style.

You gently put Anna onto the bed and took off her shoes, you pulled up the covers and leaned back to stare at the redhead.

The room went oddly quiet and you could the radiation of Elsa's presence behind you.

Meanwhile, the blonde couldn't help but remember something. 

She remembered you were doing the same thing to her back then when you were still together.

Elsa couldn't shake off the feeling that you and Anna were a thing.

"Thank you." You said and turned to the blonde. Elsa jumped slightly and looked at you, "I'll pay for this later."

Hesitantly, you suddenly felt uncomfrotable around Elsa. You didn't know why but being alone with Elsa made you want to do things.

"I-I should go." You cleared your throat and started to walk away.

When you reached outside, you felt something grabbed your wrist. Glancing behind you it was Elsa.

She gently shut the door behind her and turned to you, her eyes were watery.

You felt your heart ache at the sight.

"(Y/n), c-can you give me just a minute?" She said, hand tightening around your wrist.

Taking a deep breath, you looked down to your joined hands, "For what?" You tried to be sound mad, cold but you failed. Your voice was shaking.

"P-Please just...just please hear me out." Elsa whsipered brokenly, "P-please."

"I'll give you five minutes." You sighed and looked at Elsa.

The blonde smiled at you and you couldn't take off your eyes at her, this was the first time in five years you saw that smile...

"Okay..." Elsa said, "F-Follow me."

(line break)

Tadashi: '(Y/n), where are you? Adam is looking for you He wanted you to sing at least one song.'

You: 'I'm sorry Adam but I'm not feeling well tonight. Tell him I promise I will sing a song to him tomorrow night.'

Putting your phone inside your pockets, you looked up just in time Elsa opened her door to her aparment.

She glanced at you then gestured at you to come in.

Stepping inside, your eyes quickly took notice at her walls which was covered with snowflakes pattern.You smiled. She still liked them.

"You want something to drink?" 

Elsa's soft voice spoke behind you, You slowly turned to her and nodded your head.

"Hot chocolate, do you have hot chocolate?" You said.

And Elsa could feel her stomach and heart flutter. She bit her lip and smiled at you before she excitedly went to the kitchen.

You let out a small laugh and shook your head.

Maybe, giving someone a second chance was not that bad. Maybe, if you give them a second chance things would be much more better than the past.

Maybe....

Minutes later, Elsa returned to you with two cups of hot chocolate in her hands, "Here, for you."

Time passed, the two of you were at the balcony, staring up at the night sky. You and Elsa weren't talking each other for minutes, both of you wanting to feel each others presence but at the same time afraid.

It had been five years...

Elsa quickly messaged Kristoff and told him not to go home because she was with you and the blonde guy quickly agreed. He knew Elsa wanted to be alone with you.

"I'm sorry." Elsa spoke suddenly.

You turned to look at her.

"I'm....I'm sorry for leaving you back then (Y/n)." Elsa sighed and looked to you as well, "I want to make things right. I want everything to be okay." She said, voice shaking, she took a step closer to you and held your hands, "I-I was a coward....but please...b-before you get mad at me let me e-explain." A small tear escaped from her eyes, "Please?"

This was Elsa. The girl you love back then until now even though you were denying it, still your heart and body longs for her.

"Did you love me?" You asked her, "For real?"

Elsa nodded her head, she was crying now, "Y-Yes! I love you, I did and until now I still do (Y/n)." She choked, "I-I still do." Taking another step, Elsa brought her hands to cup your face as she leaned her forehead against yours, "I still love you."

Without caring what happened in the past, You suddenly grabbed Elsa and connected both of your lips together.

Kissing each other, Elsa didn't even pull away and she quickly pressed her body to yours, mouth moving against each other feverntly. Five years apart form each other and both of you wanted more.

Elsa wrapped her arms around your shoulder as you pushed Elsa backwards, hands on her hips, Elsa sighed and started to kiss your jaw and neck.

Once both of you reached inside you gently pushed Elsa down to the couch and lifted her head to kiss her on the lips once again.

Settling yourself between the blonde's legs you leaned down and stared into her eyes.

"Elsa."

"(Y/n)."

Both if you smiled and caressed each others face.

Maybe, you could give her a second chance, maybe Elsa deserves it, maybe this time things would work out.

Soon, both of you and Elsa ened up in a bliss of love making. Five years apart from each other and the distance did strenghten the feelings you have both for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't forget Anna alright. haha. i appreciate if you guys leave a comment :) And oh btw Forbidden friendship will be having it's sequel probably after this story :) Enjoy!


	9. Chapter 9

Three days later...

"Anna come on don't ignore me! I said I am sorry! Hey!"

You frowned and pouted when Anna just walked past you. You sighed and quickly stood up from your chair and followed the redhead.

She walked outside the office and you were just following her behind.

"Anna heyy! Please, stop ignoring me -"

You nearly collided with Anna's back when she suddenly stopped.

She spun around and stared in your eyes with hardened gaze.

"Leaving me in that stupid VIP room (Y/n) isn't okay!" She pouted and crossed her arms as she quickly looked down, "I hate you." She mumbled.

Sighing as you frowed you touched Anna's shoulder.

"A-Anna I'm really really sorry. Please I promise...I won't do that again...ever again - "

"At first I thought I was kind of..." She swallowed and sighed, looking up she met your worried gaze, "I thought someone took advantage of me."

"Anna I'm so sorry!" You said and quickly enveloped her into a hug, "Gosh, sorry Anna let me make it up to you."

Anna smiled and hugged you back even. Nore tightly, "Okay forgiven! Be thankful to me...if only I didn't like you this much..."

"Okay okay." You chuckled and pulled away cupping Anna's face playfully, "I'll make it up to you! Promise! Anything you want!" You said and smiled.

Anna smiled and pinched your shoulders, "I want to eat."

You laughed, "Alright let's go and eat." You said and settled your arm around Anna's shoulder as you two began to walk but the redhead stopped when she remembered something.

"Oh wait before that (Y/n) Tadashi wants to meet us. Your upcoming concert in Norway would be in two weeks." Anna said and dragged you towards the elevator.

You sighed, "Meeting again."

Anna looked at you and pulled you inside the elevator, "Well that's part of the tour but Tadashi told me he found some new back up singers for you."

"Oh yeah?" You grinned, "Let's hope that I'm going to like them."

You and Anna finally reached the 5th floor, "Oh you know Tadashi." Anna said and pulled you along with her, "You know his tastes."

Shaking your head. You and Anna finally reached Tadashi's office. You held the door an opened and saw Tadashi with his phone in his ear.

"Oh there you are guys! I was about to call you actually! Come have seat."

Anna left you and seated beside Tadashi while you....your eyes widened when you saw a flash of platinum blonde hair across Anna's chair and a couple of new faces which you assume your new back up singers.

"(Y/n)?" Anna called you and suddenly followed your gaze...her eyes widened a bit seeing nothing but Elsa.

Yes Elsa.

Elsa offered you a small smile while you shook your head and went to your seat.

Tadashi smiled and began the meeting, duscussing about your upcoming concert in Norway and he introduced the new members of the team.

You couldn't help but notice his gaze lingering on Elsa which cause you irritation. He even mentioned that she discovered Elsa because of his friend Adam. Adam knew Elsa has a voice so he sent the blonde to Tadashi.

Elsa on the other hand took this chance because she knew this would be one of her way to be close to you again.

Besides after you and her had sex that night after being five years apart....

 

Elsa suddenly blushed as she remembered every detail.

She glanced at you and discovered with a start that you were already looking at her. Elsa bit her lip and looked away with a small smile.

You heart fluttered at the sighed before you.

(Line break)

"Uh Anna can you get the file at the 6th floor room A12? I need some documents there." Tadashi said after he dismissed the meeting.

Anna glanced at you then at Elsa who was hesitantly making her way towards the exit.

You followed Elsa's figure as if you liked to catch up with her and say something...Anna noticed this.

Sighing and forcing a smile Anna nodded her head, "Yes! Of course." She said and turned to you, "You owe me a dinner date tonight." She whispered and walked away.

Turning towards Tadashi you smiled, "Tadashi if you don't mind before we could proceed to another meeting...is it okay if I'll get my things in my office?" You said.

Tadashi chuckled, "Alright you may." He said without looking at you.

Without saying another word you hurriedly went outside his office and looked aroud, hoping to see a platinum blonde hair.

And when you did you walked faster and excused yourself until you were finally walking behind the blonde.

Elsa seemed to slow her movements like she felt something was behind her. When she turned around she gasped in surprise seeing you there.

"We should talk." You said and grabbed her hand gently as you looked around and pulled her with you.

Elsa didn't hesitate to clasped her fingers with yours as she felt her heart beat faster.

"Where are we going?" She asked you.

You chuckled a little, "Don't you trust me?" You asked with a smirk and this caused Elsa to swallowed hard.

"I-I do." She mumbled and tightened her hand with yours.

Smiling you dragged Elsa towards the nearby janitor's closet when you noticed that no one was watching you, you pulled her inside and locked the door.

Now you and Elsa stared into each other's eyes.

You cleared your throat, "Uh...look I-I'm sorry If I left without waking you up and I'm sorry if I didn't have your number." You whispered and looked at her.

And Elsa was just smiling, she giggled behind her hand.

You blinked your eyes, "What?"

Elsa shook her head, "No no it's fine (Y/n) when you left I heard you talking to Tadashi and knew you were in hurry." She said and took a little step closer to you, "I understad."

You smiled and sighed, "Though that was rude....I-I mean after we had....yeah you know...we had..."

"Sex?" Elsa finished and you blushed, "Why are you so shy suddenly?" She giggled.

"I'm not!" You said and took a step back but Elsa took a step forward, "Stop that." You said and pinched Elsa's smiling cheeks.

Elsa held your shoulders and stifled a laugh, "Okay." She breathed in.

You raised an eyebrow, "Okay." You said as you grabbed Elsa's waist and pulled her closer to you, "You owe me a story." You whispered and for a moment your eyes saddened.

Elsa nodded her head and there was determination her eyes, "Yes I will tell you...everything (Y/n)."

 

Nodding your head. You sighed and looked down for a monent before you lifted your head and kissed the blonde.

You didn't know why but you just did it...kissing Elsa for the second time without hearing her story why she left...you just really still love her despite what happened.

Elsa didn't hesitate to kiss you back instead she return your kisses as she wrapped her arms around you and pulled you even more closer. The kiss instantly became hungry and you gently pushed Elsa against the wall as you kissed her. The blonde moaned wen you pressed your body against her.

"W-When are you not b-busy...." Elsa murmured against your lip. The blonde sighed when she felt your hands caressing her hips down to her thighs.

"Later tonight." You said and pulled away only a little away from Elsa's lips, "after I treat Anna to dinner. I'll go to your apartment." You said, catching your breath.

Hearing Anna's name, Elsa swallowed and quickly grabbed your face as she kissed you harder.

"I love you (Y/n)." She mumbled.

Hesitating whether to say it back, you gulped and grabbed one of Elsa's legs and wrapped it around your waist.

"(Y-Y/n)..." Elsa muttered, "N-Not here." She said.

Pulling away, you looked down and laughed.

"I-I'm sorry I got carried away." You said.

"It's fine." Elsa said and hugged you instead, "Later tonight okay?" 

"Yeah." You said and pulled away as you fished your phone inside your pocket and handed it to Elsa, "Give me your number I'll call you later."

It wasn't that long when you kissed Elsa one last time inside the janitor's closet before you went back to Tadashi's office.

Arriving at his office Anna was already there and has this meaningful look.

"So shall we go? Meeting?"

Anna narrowed her eyes at you and noticed how red your lips are.

"Yeah." 

As the time goes by Anna couldn't help but notice how wrinkled your clothes are.

Then an idea came to her mind. She hoped that it was wrong becauss suddenly she jealous of Elsa.


End file.
